battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role playing Characters
In the world of Battleship Craft Navies, we like to have fun and play games, in order to make the games realistic, we make our own fictional characters to play. These are fictional beings that most users have, they have to have a personality , Gender, occupation and they have to be different from each other. Most characters are Nice, kind and polite, while others are terrible, violent and rude. To check out what some look like, go to the What would our Role Playing Characters look like page. Attention: Phantom here to bring you one of my ideas, just so you know what I'm talking about, check the area where my roleplay characters are listed, please give your opinion in the comments below if you like that style of classifying characters so I can proceed to classify the other characters that way, thank you. ''List of Characters This is the list of Role Play Characters, it contains the character's Name , a brief description about the character and the name of the user who plays him or her. If '''you' have a character, then please add it to the list, a brief description about the character and your user name. Characters played by Tribaldragon1 *'Admiral Timothy "Tribal" Dragoon' A man who lives in shadow, unknown to anyone he wishes to remain secret from. A former special operations soldier and long time PMC (private military contractor), he has a loose set of morals. As a teenager he pirated his first ship, and over the years became a notoriously vicious captain. After several years he was able to start his own company with the money he earned from pirating, and became a privateer. He has a nasty habit of capturing ships and taking hostages, but only accepts contracts from "good" navies. He is the leader of the Dragonfire Privateering League and is played by Tribaldragon1. *'Sith Fist Darth Vestrus' A man evil to the core, he was born in the slums of Coruscant, with poor parents. He was originally a smuggler for the Hutt clan but discovered he had powers with the Force. He killed his parents and collected the insurance money to enroll in the Sith Academy on Korriban, where he rose through the ranks quickly. Characters played by Yamato287 *'Admiral Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov' Admiral Kuznetsov is a cold blooded killer, a ruthless being, he is out to get you. He is currently the leader of the Russian Navy. He loves to kill people and owns several weapons including an Ak-47 , Beretta M92 , Ak-105 and many more . He is the most disturbing and cruelest character on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki . He is currently allied with United States Naval Fleet . Played by Yamato287. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout' Mr. Schnout, A.K.A. Wolfgang, is a kind, polite gentlemen who was forced to join the Russian Navy, but unlike his leader, he is a kind figure. He also works at the United Merchants Guild as a ship supplier. Secretly executed by Russian Police in Klimov Prison. Played by Yamato287. *'Humphrey D. Wolf' Humphrey, A.K.A. DeWolf or De Wolf, is a serious figure with a kind but stern personality. He is also Flying Ship engineer, and he is a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by Yamato287. *'Wolfgang Grimm' Wolfgang is leader of Razgriz Air Command. He is very mysterious figure, many people can't tell who he is. He is very smart and know many tactic. He also have good level of aerospace combat. Played by Yamato287. *'Jorge Valdez' Valdez is fairly new, introduced few month ago. He is Vice Admiral and ship supplier in Mexican Navy. Played by Yamato287. Characters played by TheAlphatheOmega *'''- Fleet Admiral Tato''' Tato is the fleet admiral of the mysterious A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. He never talks about his past or personal life and, when questioned on the subjects, will either mentally retreat inward or become violent. This suggests severe psychological trauma sometime in his past. His true name is unknown, but he prefers to be called either Alpha, Omega, or Tato by all but his closest friends and advisors. Not much is known about him, like whether he has a family, but from what little information that exists on him, it is known that he is intelligent and thinks ways that many people could not understand. He is also prone to sudden behavioral mood changes. Tato was severely injured in a catastrophic but unspecified and classified naval incident sometime in the past, and his face and parts of his body have been replaced with EMP-hardened cybernetic components made of a special alloy of titanium, tungsten, and organic compounds. It is rumored that this incident also deeply affected his mind, causing his personality to shift to what it is now, rather than the more open person he used to be. In all, he is an odd individual, prone to extremes of both kindness and anger, with an unstable personality that can shift without warning even after long periods of consistency. Played by TheAlphatheOmega ---- *'Mikhail Forge' Being a open minded buisness man, he is liked by many and respected by more. He has a small dark side for 'new' businesses. He usually fair fair though and leaves them alone. He is the leader of the United Merchants Guild and a well adapt captain at sea. Played by FORGED705. *'Robert H. Jones' He comes from a long line of his family in military service. He was unable to enter mainly due to health concerns. Ashamed, he wondered aimlessly until he read an article discussing the feasibility of flying naval vessels. After graduating college specializing in advanced military technology he was placed as a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by I am that guy *'Troy S. Schmit' Troy comes from a rich military family which led him to the Royal Navy and the United Merchants Guild.He can be quite lazy sometimes and his crew says "He's too valuable".He specializes in technology and sometimes creates bahaviour scripts for missiles.Played by Natroleon Characters played by DocWeldin *'Adrik Ivanov' A former scientist, Adrik was considered a frail old man, until he revealed to the navy his new technology. Adrik lead the Russian Air Force and was a member of the Russian Navy for a while, and participated in the Russia/US war. He was found out to have been a spy for HYDRAXIS Navy and faked his death. He later rose to power as one of the strongest admirals of the Order, and controls most of it as well. *'Lee Parker' Former aerial ace for Japan, and former aerial ace for HYDRAXIS Navy, Lee created K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercernary navy, after he started becoming greedy for money. He is currently allied with Russia. *'Darksire' CEO of HYDRAXIS Furniture, and HYDRAXIS Navy, as well as once being a UR Chief of Operations, and funder of K.R.A.D.E.C. Darksire is a money maker, who is rather rich. He absolutely hates Dr. Razanal. Darksire wears a gas mask at all times due to paranoia of chemicals, and currently is planning to help colonize new planets. He was one of the first admirals to employ full range usage of flying ships, and later showed Adrik and Lee the technology, which was then passed on. Characters played by Ficus7 *'Louis Fletcher' Deceased A loyal member of the USAF. He is a cautious strategist. He is a former CIA Agent sent in to spy as a Spetsnaz operative. He did the assignment perfectly, but during the extraction he was attacked and went into hiding. He returned a few years later and took on the role as a lieutenant in the USAF. He is a great shot and is willing to kill people in cold blood. However he only will do this if necessary for the mission or self-preservation.Recently he has become conflicted about the USAF and joined the Dragonfire Privateering League as a secondary job. He has black hair and black eyes. After causing a lot of HYDRAXIS to explode. He committed suicide to save the 130th. Played by Ficus7 *'Trinity Winter' A very talented lady, trinity posses many skills. One of her skills is figure skating which she learned as a girl and has maintained the skill to date. She is very strategic in her battle planning. Her ships lean toward the graceful side with some exceptions. She is also very good with knives. She knows Fletcher from a while back. They were both recruited into the CIA at the same time. At the time Trinity was 12. During the time Fletcher was like a parent to her. After 2 years in the CIA she left when Fletcher was announced missing. She is Now 16 and just got a drivers license. She is still looking for Fletcher and will never give up on finding him. Trinity has black hair and blue eyes. She is very pretty and has a lithe figure. Played by Ficus7. Characters Played By ilikestuffnthings *'ISBA Fleet Admiral Benjamin 'ilikestuffnthings' Fuller.' A fleet admiral in the ISBA alongside Mr. Nutt25 During the US-Russia war, he was almost killed intercepting a nuclear missile en route to Moscow. After spending a few months stranded on an island somewhere in the Pacific after a failed experiment destroyed his ship, he returned mentally scarred from his ordeal. He has a large physical scar running across his cheek after he was tortured on the island. Played by ilikestuffnthings *'Asaf Hersch' A Commodore in the Israeli navy. Has a troubled past and is slightly insane. Slightly. Lost his son in the bombing of his home town in northern Israel, which was his main reason for joining the Israeli Naval Forces. *'Darth Vanquish' Born on Dantooine, he was taken by a sith lord. He trained for 30 years in the arts of the sith and is now Marka Ragnos' personal assassin. He is highly accomplished in all seven forms of lightsaber combat, preferring to wield to red bladed lightsabers. *'Ivan Gregovoric' An important member of K.R.A.D.E.C and the Russian Navy. Orginally Played by TheAdmiralOfAwesome however after he unfortunately left the wikia, he passed the role on to ilikestuffnthings ---- *'Merodeus Mosquerebus' He is a member of the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Fleet, also the 126th, and a distant member of Hydraxis. He originally came from a very rich aristocratic family but then escaped to become a pirate. He was a pirate for 17 years before he found out that a war had begun. He came to the Fleet and later to the 126th. Recently, he went to Hydraxis due to an alliance being of advantage. He wears a raggedy black shirt, faded blue pants, and a black wide-brimmed hat. His favored weapons are a rapier, 16th century pistols, revolvers, and crossbows. Played by Jose.o.Reyer.52. *Spiritus (Latin for Ghost and credit to DocWeldin) Spiritus lives up to his name, a Spec Ops operative and a HYDRAXIS Admiral who is able to be concealed at anytime, anywhere. He wears a special bulletproof vest over an SEAL uniform while carrying a supressed, extended magged, laser sighted, USP and a gripped, supressed, red dotted, extended magged, MK46. For formal unifroms, he wears a the admiral unifrom of HYDRAXIS and a supressed M9, an reminisce of his former life. Characters played by PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Vasily Krivosheyev' Once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalism, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, he also now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Fleet Admiral César Román' Leader of the Mexican Navy and provider of submarines, to super battleship hybrids, by the time the Russians and the Americans were launching nukes at each other, he gathered a crew of survivors on an island near Veracruz after his American ship had been sunk and headed to his homeland, he was then promoted to Fleet Admiral by the Mexican President himself for his actions in the war. *'Admiral Zerstörer' A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS Navy in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension, he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. *'Marka Ragnos' Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. ---- *'Demitri Olegovich': Deceased A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. Now he provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. And vodka. Let's not forget vodka. He also lost the lower part of his left leg and one finger to defend Russia from nukes. He also likes torture,as his old medieval choke pear in his jacket implies it *'Dimitri makarov': Even though dimitri is related to Vladimir makarov by blood, he often denounces his brother as a sociopath. Dimitri instead went towards the merchant marines. He fought plenty of pirates in his days. He is currently employed by the united merchants guild. Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn *'Fleet Admiral "Eddie"' 'A nice, ongoing Vice Admiral in the United States Artic Fleet (USAF), Rear Admiral lower in the USNF, and the Fleet Admiral of the US 130th InterNaval Fleet. His Real name is Allen Kingston. An All rounder Weapon's Expert and Charmer, He always has 2 swords with him along with a mass array of weapons. He does have a tendency for violance at times. Sometimes his feelings for his fellows can cloud his Judgement. Despite this, he is a great leader and stratigist, and a good friend. Played by Skippy Eddie *'Admiral Nyx 'A Former Admiral of the now defuncted UR, her and Eddie have a history. After an encounter with him, he lost his hatred for her and she became his best friend. She is an admiral in the CAF and the 130th, but she normally now stays with Eddie. Created by Scoutwulf575, but now played by SkippyEddie with Scout's permission. *'Admiral Viktor Dragovich The son of the infamous Nikitia Dragovich, Viktor is almost the exact same in personality and stratigicial thinking to Eddie. He is a former commander in the Russian Navy , and an Admiral in both the USAF and the 126th. Played by Skippy Eddie. *'Captain Frankie Jr.' Eddie's former Lt. He was second in command during Ed's "RagTag" years, before he joined the USAF. Years later, after the Eclipse Incident Frankie arrives on Neo-Earth. He later found out that his old commanding officer was at the USNF main port and he had a new flagship. They met 2 days later and Eddie was reunited with WarShip Eclipse and Frankie. He is also the grat grandson of the great FDR. Frankie now serves in the 130th as a Captain. Played by SkippyEddie. '- Fleet Admiral Addar Felinski' The forgiving admiral of the Royal Norwegian Navy (RNN) and lead admiral of the Scandinavian Alliance , he has a dark side created by his parents being snatched away by pirates when he was 7. He then vowed to avenge his fathers death and crush the pirates into submission. '- Captain Evans' Captain Evans is a captain within the A.N.F.E.C.F. He has a distinguished service record as a commander aboard multiple destroyers. he has recently been promoted to captain. he is now in charge of a small task force and is a kind and leanient commander. His primary role is as a major leader in the defence part of the A.N.F.E.C.F. Played by: Sn1per01 '- Tut-aluf (Vice Admiral) Laa'fa' Vice Admiral Laa'fa is a member of the Israeli Navy (INS), and was until previously Grand Admiral Pizza's assitant. He is also head of Intel. Played by BKFighter. -'Grand Admiral Pizza' He is the Grand Admiral of the Island of BKFighterian. The BKFN has been his navy ever since he took over the secret island from the US (but you never heard about it becuase the NSA covered it up as an undersea volcanoe eruption). Played by BKFighter * ISAF Infiltration Commander Admiral Phoenix (Theodore Grey) A highly enigmatic person, Commander Grey (Better known as Admiral Phoenix) has risen quickly in the ranks, being a second-tier founding member of the ISAF. Cloaked in darkness, he often makes hit-and-run raids on enemy forces and then slips away through the as of now ISAF exclusive Heisenberg Gate portal technology. So far, after his destruction of half a Prometheus Corp fleet with strictly banned weapons, he has gone up remarkably high on the hit list. He is known for developing some of the most frightening weapons on this wiki, along with several ships. Played by Admiral Phoenix. Characters played by Mr. Nutt _'ISBA Fleet Admiral: Mr. Nutt' A dedicated man, Admiral Nutt will put his life to get the mission done at sll costs. He has an un-orthodox technique preferring to be on-board the capital ship at major battles. Though his old age sometimes prevents him he does as much as he can to be as involved in Naval Actions taking his duty as his life. 'Continue to add to this list if you have a character. Category:Forming a Navy